Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a cable.
Description of Related Art
Signal transmissions among electronic apparatuses or among an electrical system and its peripheral equipment are mostly implemented by connections of cable assemblies. A cable assembly mainly consists of a cable body constituted by several wires and a connection terminal connected to an end of the cable body. This kind of cable assembly is typically used for external connections, and the cable assembly is easily affected by external forces (e.g., a plugging force, a touching force, and etc.). In order to keep the integrity of the assembly structure of the cable assembly without being damaged by plugging and to increase its service life, a bendable jacket is molded at an end of the cable assembly utilizing strain relief, so as to utilize adhesive forces among plastic materials to prevent the cable body from departing from the bendable jacket caused by an axial force after being molded.
However, the use of the foregoing cable assembly has following disadvantages: (1) the limitation of the diameter of the cable body affects the size of the bendable jacket disposed on the cable body, so the volume of the cable assembly cannot be reduced; and (2) because the contacting surface of the bendable jacket and the cable body are in close connection by the adhesive forces among the plastic materials, the cable body may axially depart from the bendable jacket when a larger axial force is applied to the cable body or the cable body is forced for a long time.
Accordingly, how to provide an electronic apparatus with a cable to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.